Secret
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: AU - child abuse. Nothing graphic. Dan is involved in Lucas's childhood. Better than it sounds. Longer summary inside.


One Tree Hill

Chapter One

Lucas/Dan – non-con

AU

If you want a summary the best way I can describe this chapter is a story about how child abuse can go unnoticed, even by those who love that child. If you want me to write more, make a proper story out of this, then I have some ideas. So if you want to leave a comment and tell me what you would like to see; aka would you like to see this turn into a Nathan/Lucas story or a Leyton story or Haley/Lucas or just a story about exposing the wrong-doer and Lucas getting his life back, lease do. Thank you all for reading. Don't feel like you have to leave a comment, however all comments are appreciated. Cheers.

1 – KAREN

For the longest time Karen kept Dan Scott away from her and her child. After all he left her, he betrayed her, he married another woman and gave her a child. It was partially a punishment, keeping Dan away from his own child, but it was also self-protection. She needed to heal, to be independent away from Dan's poisonous influence. But not too long after Lucas's ninth birthday she fell ill and the café had to shut for too long. She was running out of money and so she ran to Dan. Who was more than happy to help – _the smug son of a bitch _– and from that day forward Dan demanded a fair share in Lucas's life.

It was a secret from Deb and Nathan though. Dan would stop by and insist that he be able to spend time with his son. Then he would take Lucas – willing or not – to the beech house for several hours. Once they were even gone for three days although Karen didn't know how he managed to swing that.

Although Lucas never protested about going with his father – not to Karen anyway – he was never quiet the same after Dan started visiting. He became a quieter child, less willing to run about with the guys on the court and play with Haley and Faith. Karen was busy, getting better and trying to get the café back on track. She never noticed, and if she did she never connected it to Dan's presence in Lucas's life. After all his grades didn't suffer and his behaviour didn't become violent or reclusive. Just a little moody and quiet – sometimes – and she attributed that to hormones and puberty.

2 – KEITH

Keith loved Lucas like a son. He loved hanging out with the kid and teaching him things. He loved the expression on Lucas's face when Keith talked to him, or just listened. Like Keith was his entire world at that point in turn.

Keith knew the exact moment that changed. It was the day after Dan came to pick Lucas up for the first time. Lucas had been nine years old, all blond hair and knobbly knees. His passions in life at that point had been playing basketball with Faith and Skills down at the River Court, spending time fixing cars with Keith, going to movies with Haley or playing miniature golf on the roof of Karen's Café, which was also where Lucas and Karen lived.

Afterwards he did the same things, however he was less enthusiastic and he stopped looking at Keith the same way. When he tried to talk to Karen about the changes in her son, she just pointed out that he was becoming a teenager and then told him he shouldn't feel jealous that Lucas had his real father in his life now because Lucas would always love Keith. No matter what.

But still, Keith couldn't help but feel that since Dan started being a real father to Lucas, Lucas had stopped loving him a little bit and he couldn't deny that hurt.

3 – NATHAN

Nathan knew it was supposed to be some huge secret. He wasn't sure when it began or how it happened but he discovered it about the time of his twelfth birthday. His dad would go off for hours at a time and for a long time he knew his mom suspected another woman. But Nathan knew that wasn't the case. His dad was simply visiting his other son.

Nathan hated that. He hated that his dad would rather spent time with 'the other son' than with himself. He hated that it was a secret. He hated that he wasn't allowed to mention Lucas's name in his own house. In fact, Nathan was pretty angry all around. And unfortunately he was making Lucas pay for this at school, in the playground, in life in general. He was pushing his brother so far away that he could never get him back even if he had the chance.

Nathan never questioned why Dan was visiting with Lucas – like why now and how come. He never questioned why it was a secret. It was just something else for him to be angry about. Because secretly he blamed himself for Dan visiting Lucas, like he was lacking something as a son so Dan had to go elsewhere for it.

4 – LUCAS

Lucas remembered being so excited when his mom told him he could spend time with his dad. He was nine years old. Seven hours later Dan was dropping him off at his mom's. Karen had waited up, it was ten o'clock and she sent Dan a glare for keeping her son past his bed time. She didn't question it when he wanted to go to bed rather than talk about what had happened and the next day she was so busy, puking in the toilet between serving food at the café. Eventually when she asked all Lucas would tell her was that be did 'father-son' stuff with Dan. With Dan. He never called his father 'dad'. It was always Dan. Because Lucas didn't feel like his son. When he did those so called 'father-son' activities he felt dirty, like a stranger. He wished he wasn't himself. And when he looked into the eyes of the people around him he wished they would see it, see his pain and save him. And he couldn't help but be a little angry that they couldn't see it, couldn't save him.

It was a few years before he realised what was happening to him. It was during a lecture in school with the teacher telling them about 'stranger danger', 'saying no', and people 'touching' them in the 'privet places'.

By that time he was a few months away from his fourteenth birthday. He told Dan that he would tell his mom and the teachers at school about their 'father-son' time together. Dan just laughed and pulled him close by the back of his neck, whispering "you try it and you see what happens. To your mother, and your uncle. Besides. No one will believe you. The bastard son? Give it up. And take your clothes off before I take them off of you."

5 – DAN

Dan hadn't wanted anything to do with Lucas or Karen. They were weights around his neck. Karen had neither the money or the gullibility of Deb that made Deb attractive to him as a wife. And Deb's own desire to work meant that he would be able to shape Nathan – his true son – into his own image. An all-state baseball player worthy of the name 'Scott'. No, he didn't want anything to do with Karen or the 'mistake'. That was until he ran into Lucas one day.

What a beautiful child.

What potential in his lonely, grey-blue eyes eyes.

What soft blond hair that could so easily be grabbed and his head pulled back.

And the final touch; his cock-sucking lips.

Later on Dan would discover how pliable the boy was, all he had to do was lightly threaten the boys mother and Lucas was willing to do anything Dan wanted. Everything he wanted. And he wanted everything.

All he had to do was make sure no one ever found out.


End file.
